


Chuck Versus the Wookie Costume

by misura



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Community: citrus_taste, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-24
Updated: 2011-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 22:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>If anyone's going to be a Wookie, it's not going to be Chuck Bartowski. Or Charles Carmichael.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Chuck Versus the Wookie Costume

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted November 2010.
> 
> prompt: _dress up, pumpkin_ (Halloween table)

" - so, really, I don't think that anyone could argue with the fact that Princess Leia is, in fact, very, _very_ kick-ass," Chuck finishes, slightly breathless and ignoring the small voice in the back of his mind that tells him he's done it _again_ , that normal girls really don't want to hear about _Star Wars_.

Firstly, Sarah is not a normal girl, and secondly, well. Secondly, Chuck's gotten to know Sarah's smiles a little bit by now, and her current one is her 'You're a cute guy, Chuck' smile, which seems a good sign.

"And she's wearing a golden bikini?"

"Ah," Chuck says. "Yes. That. Well, she wears it part of the time?"

Bryce looks up, holding what had better not be Chuck's costume, because if anyone's going to be a Wookie, it's not going to be Chuck Bartowski. Or Charles Carmichael. "It'll be a good distraction."

She looks thoughtful, holding the costume up for another inspection.

"Plus, of course, we'd really like to see you in a golden bikini," Bryce adds with one of those grins Chuck can never seem to pull off, no matter how often he practices them in front of the mirror, because he feels Charles Carmichael should have a grin just like that, a grin that says: _'you are an attractive person and I would be very interested in having sex with you and incidentally, sex with me is pretty amazing'_.

"Hm. And what costume will _you_ be wearing, Mr. Anderson? Mr. Carmichael?"

Bryce holds up the two costumes, and Chuck suppresses a groan, because there's no way _Bryce_ is going to dress up as Chewbacca, for all that yes, Chewbacca can be kick-ass, too.

"One of us will be a smuggler, the other one will be the smuggler's best friend."

"No coin tossing to decide who gets to be what," Chuck says quickly. "We'll do rock-paper-scissors." Bryce will beat him at that, too, most likely, but at least Chuck will know he'll have lost by mostly dumb luck, not because Bryce has rigged the toss.

Bryce smirks at him. "I thought we could agree that whomever plays the Wookie can help Sarah get in and out of her costume. _If_ that sounds agreeable to Mrs Anderson, of course."

"Oh, come on! It's not as if - " Sarah starts, at the same time Chuck says: "I'll do it!" because Bryce is playing so very dirty here, but even so, it'll be absolutely worth it.

"We have a Wookie!" Bryce declares, handing over the costume to Chuck. "And a smuggler. And ... ?"

"And a princess in a golden bikini." Sarah sighs, then smiles at Chuck. "Perhaps Chuck could help me practice putting it on?"

"I could - " Bryce begins, when Chuck grins back at her and says: "Absolutely."

(Of course, Bryce makes him pay for it later, notwithstanding Chuck's protests that he really doesn't think Han and Chewie had _that_ kind of relationship.)


End file.
